Don't Judge Strength On Appearances
by Kagome12
Summary: Vegeta was training in the gravity chamber meanwhile Goku was not far from Vegeta’s house training They both sensed a strong ki from far away that they had never noticed before They both took off in search of the power after a minute or so Vegeta caught u
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Judge Strength on Appearance**

This story has a little bit of a few animes such as: DBZ, InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, uh…yeah that's it but mostly DBZ J

Okay. This is my first story…so give me a break if you didn't like it. Hope you enjoy! J Oh, and I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE MOVES THAT I USE FROM DBZ, INUYASHA, AND YU YU HAKUSHO…ANYTHING ELSE I FORGOT….YEAH WELL THOSE MOVES AND CHARACTERS I DON'T OWN OK! HAH! Try and sue me now. **the phone rings** **she goes to pick it up** hello? **a man says hello this is the people who own the characters we want to sue you** **she hangs up and destroys the phone with a hammer** NO! **runs away screaming**

Chapter 1- The Girl

**Vegeta was training in the gravity chamber; meanwhile Goku was not far from Vegeta's house training They both sensed a strong ki from far away that they had never noticed before They both took off in search of the power; after a minute or so Vegeta caught up with Goku They came upon a very small village only 16 miles away They try to enter the village but are thrown back by an electrical forsfield They both fall back slightly and stare at the forsfield**

Vegeta: HEY KAKAROT! Do you know what's going on?

Goku: Uh….no. You think it's a trap?

Vegeta: I don't know and I don't care! How dare they play games with the Prince of all Saiyans!

**A girl with brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, jeans and a green tank-top can be seen running out of a building and up toward them She walks slowly over to them, staying on the opposite side of the forsfield**

Vegeta: You! Who do you think you are messing with!

**She ignores him**

Girl: Who are you and what are you doing here?

Goku: I'm Goku and this is Vegeta. We sensed a strong ki and we wanted to make sure it wasn't an enemy. Do you know who it was?

Girl: Yes, I do.

**Vegeta goes to punch the forsfield**

Girl: Please, you should not waste your energy. I will put it down soon, but first I have a few questions.

Vegeta: Wha…how dare you…

**Goku steps in front of him interrupting him**

Goku: Yes?

Girl: You said you sensed a strong ki?

Goku: Yes. Who was it?

Girl: I am very surprised. Most cannot sense this kind of power unless they are it or have a strong awareness. Yes, hn...now to answer your question. The strong ki that you and your friend sensed was I.

Vegeta: WHAT! Are you telling me that we came here to find a pathetic, wussy GIRL!

Goku: Vegeta…

**The girl interrupts him**

Girl: Please. I assure you I am stronger than you may think.

**She puts her hand against the forsfield and it slowly disappears She slowly walks up to them**

Girl: If you don't believe me we could fight.

Vegeta: That would be the easiest fight of my life. I accept. To get you off of thinking that you can beat me.

Girl: All right then. Follow me. I know of a place that will work fine.

**She flies off toward the north**

Goku yells: Hey wait! You never told us your name!

**She looks back**

Girl: Wha'…. oh…it's Jamie!

Well. That's Chapter one! Hope you enjoyed. Chapter Two next! J

**phone rings** I thought I broke that… **goes to get the hammer again** I DON'T OWN THE DBZ CHARACTERS!


	2. Flinching and Eating

Hi! I'm back with another chapter. **you all get a full screen view of her she has a mallet in her hand over a telephone** hahaha….it's still ringing… **the phone rings** DIE! **hits the phone **I DON'T OWN THE DBZ CHARACTERS! I DON'T OWN THE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 2: Flinching and Eating!

**She seems to disappear as she flies away extremely quickly Goku and Vegeta look at each other and follow her They come to a clearing in a forest and land sensing her but not seeing her**

Goku: Jamie?

Vegeta: Where the heck did she go?

Goku: I don't….

**Jamie appears behind Goku**

Jamie: I'm right here.

**Goku jumps slightly**

**Jamie chuckles**

Jamie: Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.

Goku: That's okay.

**Goku sighs slightly**

**Vegeta looks slightly flinchy**

Jamie: Uh….that…uh…scared you. **looks as though about to burst out laughing but doesn't**

**Vegeta stands up straight staring at her**

Vegeta: Of course not! You baka woman!

**Jamie smiles**

Jamie: All right then. Just follow me we're only a bit away.

**she begins to walk forward into the forest**

**Vegeta takes a step forward**

Vegeta: THEN WHY DID WE STOP HERE?

**Jamie looks back at him**

Jamie: Because…I didn't think you would want to be skewered by Princess.

**they both stare at her**

Goku: Who?

Jamie: You will see in a second.

**she walks into the forest and they follow**

**they come up to another clearing only it's slightly darker and seems to be made up of dead trees**

they walk up to a metal gate and a gray wolf lying down in front of it stands up staring at them baring her fangs

Jamie: It's okay Princess.

**she throws her pieces of green, blue, purple and black meat and the wolf begins to tear at it**

Goku: What kind of meat is that?

**he looks at the meat hungrily**

**Jamie closes her eyes as she talks**

Jamie: You don't want to eat that unless you want to be poisoned. It's only okay for her to eat.

**she looks down and sees Goku tearing into the blue piece of meat**

**sweatdrop and surprised look**

**Goku finally gets what she had said and spits out the meat**

**Goku laughs slightly rubbing the back of his head Son style**

**Jamie and Vegeta: sweatdrop**

Jamie: Err…right then…c'mon.

**she walks through the gate and they follow her**

Okay that's it for chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed!

Goku: I enjoyed the meat till I found out it was poison. **smiles widely**

Kagome12: **sweatdrop** **goes over to him and hits him on top of the head with her mallet** okay then….see you again on the next….name…name…. KAGOME12'S STORY THINGY MA BOBBER!

Goku: **rubs his head** hey there's a bunch of guys in suits outside.

Kagome12: WHAT!

Goku: **goes over and opens the door** HI!

Kagome12: **runs over, pushes Goku out of the way, closes the door, and padlocks it 5 times** **walks over to Goku** YOU IDIOT!

Goku: What? I didn't want to be rude.

Kagome12: **hits him on top of the head with the mallet again** ok bye I gotta knock SOME sense into him….

**phone rings** AHHH!

Goku: I'll answer it!

Kagome12: **jumps on top of him tackling him to the ground** OH…NO…YOU…DON'T!

Goku: I WANNA ANSWER IT! WAH!

Kagome12:BYE! L J GO…AWAY I DON'T OWN DBZ CHARACTERS I DON'T!


	3. Fights and Freaks

Chapter 3: Fights and Freaks!

**they come to another clearing that seems even more dead than the other one**

**Goku and Vegeta look around**

Jamie: Okay this is it.

Vegeta: What! Here! WHY HERE!

Jamie: Because…err….no one will get hurt if we fight here….'ceptin' maybe the fighters.

**looks as though this is the most obvious of answers**

Vegeta: WHY WOULD I CARE! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIGHTER S! YOU'LL BE GETTING HURT NOT ME! YOU COULDN'T MAKE A BRUISE ON ME!

Jamie: We will see.

**goes into a fighting stance** ready then.

Vegeta: **goes into a stance as well** to show you the higher of the fighters YES!

Goku: Eh…start. **weak smile**

**Vegeta charges into Jamie about to punch her**

**Jamie disappears and reappears behind him and hits him with her fists clutched together into his back sending him into the ground**

**Vegeta gets up** No way a girl will do that to me again! **charges after her again and again and she disappears and reappears somewhere else every time**

Jamie: You'll have to do better than that Vegeta!

**Vegeta** **shoots an** **energy beam moves into Jamie hitting her in the stomach** **smoke clears and she is seen standing there appearing to be unharmed smoke rising from her gut**

Jamie: **smirks** hi.

**Vegeta stares at her** no human could survive that….

Jamie: oh no you get it….guess what! **disappears and is seen in the air a blue energy beam at the end of her index finger** I'm not full human! SPIRIT GUN!

**a blue energy beam shoots into Vegeta sending him back into a tree**

**Jamie lands on the ground and there are fox ears popping out of her head** I'm half fox demon. **Smirks**

Vegeta: **stands up straight staring at her **

Freaky…

Goku: Yeah.

Jamie: Ignore it…doesn't make me less of an opponent…though it may make me more of a challenge for you. **smiles smirkily**

Goku: Then what all are you?

Jamie: what?

Goku: Like are you human, demon, saiyan, namekian? What?

Jamie: isn't it obvious that I'm not namekian.

Goku: **rubs the back of his neck** oh yeah your skin isn't green. Well what about saiyan or human or whatever?

Vegeta: KAKAROT!

Jamie: It's ok. I'm half fox demon, one-fourth muggle…

Goku: A what? A Juggler? A muffler? A buggle? A bugle?

Vegeta: WILL YOU SHUT UP!

Jamie: A muggle, it means not magic…see the other fourth is witch… which makes me half human….and…

**they both stare at her looking quite a bit …word …word …madder, more angry at her**

Jamie: Eh…what?

Vegeta: We don't trust magicians of any sort.

Jamie: oh that…no..no…nothing like Bobidi.

Vegeta: How do you know about him?

Jamie: Well, I was gonna help out with destroying him and Majiin Buu but you all got it done and I had a good feeling you would win…so….

Goku: oh….so you're not like evil or anything.

Jamie: UH! NO!

Goku: Oh good then…in that case can I have some more meat hold the poison.

**Vegeta and Jamie fall down sweatdrop anime style**

**Jamie rubs her head** err…can we get back to the fight?

**Vegeta smirks and moves quickly behind her knocking her in the back of the head**

**she falls but quickly gets up and pushes him back with punches**

**he ducks after a few punches and kicks her in the gut**

A bit away a boy wearing red hammer pants with white hair and white dog-ears. ((InuYasha!))

InuYasha: Feh…where is she? Ah…JAMIE!

Okay pplz! That's the end of Chapter 3!

**Goku goes rampaging through the house turning over everything including Kagome12**

Kagome12: HEY!

All right then. Byee! I DON'T OWN THEM!

Goku: FOOD!

Kagome12: **sighs **WAIT I **DO **OWN THAT!

Goku: MINE!


	4. Shut it Vegeta! Hello InuYasha!

Okay we're back! NO MORE TALKIE' TALKIE' HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR MOVES!

Chapter 4: Shut it Vegeta! Hello InuYasha! ((I like the SHUT IT VEGETA Part)) J

**Jamie's fox ears twitch**

Darn! How did he know I was out of school early!

Vegeta: WHAT ARE YOU MUMBLING ABOUT?

Jamie: Err…nothing…. **stands up straight** but it may be wisest to postpone this fight.

Vegeta: Why…you afraid I'm gonna beat ya'

Jamie: NO! But…we have company.

Vegeta: WHAT! HOW DARE SOMEONE INTERRUPT THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS'S BATTLE!

Jamie: Will you shut up! It's my fight too you think that I want to quit!

Vegeta: As a matter of fact….

Goku and Jamie: SHUT UP VEGETA!

**Vegeta stands there looking slightly stunned**

Goku: **looks at Jamie** why do you want to stop? You aren't thinking that he's gonna beat you right.

Jamie: Of course not! Someone is coming.

Vegeta: Who would dare interrupt…

Goku and Jamie: WE SAID SHUT IT VEGETA!

**Vegeta stands there looking stunned and takes a step back both their expressions seemed mad beyond belief** ((you should see Jamie when she is actually really mad even the bravest of men cower just looking at her it's true!))

Jamie: It's my friend but…. I didn't figure that he would know I was out of school early today…so….and now…I guess he's not far now….so…. I needed to stop it otherwise…. Well it wouldn't be pretty…sighs err…yeah…

Goku: Oh…looks confused like usual

Jamie: Err… yeah right then….he's coming….he not that far away…

Vegeta: Oh really. **smirks evilly** I'm in the mood for a bit more fun.

Jamie: Don't you even try you do I hurt you beyond belief.

**Vegeta stares at her looking as though he had been deprived of the most wonderful thing in the world and begins to think, " yeah like she could actually hurt me"**

**Jamie stares at him and says very seriously**

Jamie: I CAN hurt you Vegeta. Do not be thinking that I could not hurt you.

**Vegeta stares at her as she smirks thinking it must have been a coincidence that she had said that**

**Jamie smirks slightly staring at him then turns back to Goku**

Jamie: I'll see to it he comes here and then once I explain to him we can get on with our…

**InuYasha jumps in front of her between the two**

Jamie: fight….

Goku: **jumps back**

**Vegeta stares at him**

InuYasha: explain what to me?

Jamie: oh…hello InuYasha… **stares at him smiling**

**InuYasha stares at her looking very serious**

Yes…

Jamie: I had no idea you were around here…

InuYasha: Yeah right… EXPLAIN WHAT?

Jamie: **sighs** no getting past you….right all it is me an' Vegeta fightin' to prove to him that I can beat him…

Vegeta: HAH!

InuYasha: Yeah you're right. Hah. Of course she can beat you…

Vegeta: WHAT!

**both Goku and Jamie sigh**

Jamie: can we please get back to our fight.

All: YES!

**Jamie looks down and sighs then looks up** THANK YOU! **Exasperated**

**Jamie disappears as Goku and InuYasha step back a few steps**

Vegeta: Where did she go?

InuYasha: **chuckles** you can't see her how slow are you? Hahaha

Vegeta: **stares at InuYasha** shut up!

Okay there….ya' go! See ya' next time. Bye! I DON'T OWN NOTHIN' BUT JAMIE! GO AWAY LAWYERS! **hits a lawyer with a frying pan and he falls out of the window and a bunch begin to climb the trestle** AHHH! **hits all of them down madly**

Goku: FOOD!

Jamie: I give you food if you get rid of them..yes..

Goku: YAY!

Jamie: Sick em' boy!

Goku: **jumps out of the window**


	5. A Mysterious Blast!

Hello!

**a bunch of lawyers are on the ground and she is throwing them out of the window** **Goku is sitting down food scraps around him tearing into a chicken leg**

**muffled voice** Goku: Hi!

Kagome12: okay here you go chapter 5!

Chapter 5: A mysterious blast!

**Jamie seems to appear in a flash behind him knocking him down onto the ground**

Jamie: PAY attention will you you're making this fight too easy. **yawns and disappears**

Vegeta: THEN FACE ME LIKE A MAN…I MEAN LIKE A GIRL AND…YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN STOP HIDING! WHERE ARE YOU!

Jamie: Can't you see me?

**Jamie appears a few feet in front of him** here I am

**Vegeta goes charging into her but goes through her**

Vegeta: **runs into a tree** what the…

Jamie: Ghost form…hahaha….but this next move will be easier…for me. **smiles and runs around him in circles so that it looks like there are many of her then she runs around the whole clearing so it looks like she is everywhere in various positions**

COME AND GET ME!

**Vegeta goes charging into image after image running into trees all along the way** **finally he gets to the last image and goes full into it but ends up going through it, tripping, and falling face first onto the ground **

Goku: how is that possible that's the last image?

InuYasha: You are all underestimating Jamie. **Smirks**

**Jamie jumps down from the top branch of a near tree and walks up to Vegeta** you're too slow…

**Vegeta shoots an energy ball at her and it goes through her**

WHAT?

Jamie: too slow again… **she is behind him and kicks his back knocking him down and jumps over him in front of him and knees him in the stomach**

**she smiles**

Jamie: Not bad….you're doing much better than I thought.

Vegeta: Wha…better than you thought! You insolent little….!

**runs up to her punches her in the stomach about 10 times, knees her in the gut, then knocks her back with an energy blast**

**Jamie is knocked back through two trees and stops at the third tree falling down to the stump smoke clearing around her body**

**she slowly stands up staring at Vegeta**

Jamie: Good…your energy has risen…that was a very good attack just now Vegeta.

**she goes to attack him but a large energy beam knocks her back sideways blowing her into a cliff leaving a hole in the cliff and knocking her out cold**

**bites her nails** suspense getting to you….GOOD! HAH! I know what's gonna happen!

Goku: WHAT?

Kagome12: I am not telling.

Goku: Why I wanna know!

Kagome12: NO! I got it all on this piece of scrap paper **pulls out a piece of paper crinkled up** **Goku goes chasing after her**

Goku: Gimme!

Kagome12: NO!


	6. Greetings to Another!

Hi everyone! **she is running Goku not far behind**

Goku: Lemme see!

Kagome12: just watch and you can see okay!

Goku: **sits down in front of the computer screen**

Okee dokee!

Kagome12: **sighs**

Chapter 6: Greetings to another!

Goku: Jamie! What the…!

**Vegeta looks around for the person who had attacked**

Vegeta: Who attacked! Show yourself you coward! Be a man!

**a small boy that's short only about nine years old has a fluffy fox tail, a blue band holding up his hair and making it look like he has blue fox ears, and has fox feet, and is wearing brown pants and a blue shirt and a orange vest, his hair is orangish brown walks out from a clearing and over to Jamie**

Boy: Oh no! Jamie I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you!

**InuYasha runs over to them both **

InuYasha: Shippo what did you do!

Shippo: I…..uh…I…I DON'T KNOW!

InuYasha: SHIPPO! WHAT R U DOING HERE?

Shippo: I was looking for Jamie….and I saw those two fighting…and…

InuYasha: So you blasted her!

Shippo: I meant to hit him.

A voice: I was fighting with Vegeta to see who was stronger.

**both Shippo and InuYasha look over at at Jamie who is standing up next to them**

Shippo: JAMIE!

**Jamie smiles**

Jamie: Hey Shippo. What are you doing here lil' brother?

**rubs her head there is a bump where she hit the cliff**

Shippo: Looking for you.

Jamie: oh….er…shippo?

Shippo: Yeah Jamie?

Jamie: Did you shoot that Flarrian Blast?

Shippo: Er….yes.

**both InuYasha and Jamie stare at him**

Jamie: er….wow.

**looks over at Vegeta, then InuYasha, and then back to Shippo, finally looking down after that**

Jamie: O…kay then. I think we may want to postpone the stupid fight for now otherwise every stinkin' person will be coming here….here….wait….SHIPPO!

Shippo: Huh….eh..what?

Jamie: I can understand InuYasha getting past princess but how did you?

Shippo: I uh….took a piece of the meat and I sorta…. **Shippo transforms into a look-a-like of Jamie only with the tail**

Jamie: WHAT! YOU TRICKED HER BY LOOKING LIKE ME! SHIPPO!

**both Shippo and InuYasha are back a few feet staring at her looking slightly scared**

Jamie: Alright….fine…. **sighs slightly**… **looks up** you gotta stop doin' tha' Shippo.

**Screams** oh it's only you…can u believe Shippou did that! Oh…..

Okay well…I'll c u all next time…

Goku: **singing mockingly** I know what happened now I know what happened now

Kagome12:Yes! We all know!

Goku:But, I know better!

Kagome12:Nuhuh

Goku:Uhuh

Nuhuh

Uhuh

Yahuh

Naahuhh!

Both: BYE!

Nuhuh

Yahuh

Naanahh

Uhuh!


	7. I owe you one

Hi!

Goku: HI!

Yes!

No!

Yes!

No!

Okay…wanna know more?

Goku: YAY!

Kagome12: **sighs shaking head** okay here's chapter 7

Chapter 7 I owe you one….

Jamie: We are NEVER going to get to really fight!

Ugh…!

So…don't forget! You owe me a fight!

Vegeta: NO! IYOUI owe IMEI a fight!

Jamie: WHATEVER!

**shakes her head and walks away toward Goku**

Well…now because of the postponement…

Goku: What's that?

Jamie: A delay.

Goku: Huh? A ballet?

Jamie:Grr… **looks slightly scary angry** a delay…it means to wait

Goku: Why didn't you just say so?

Jaime: **rolleyes** right then…what should we do now…I mean we could wait…like until the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament but, I'm not in the mood to wait…and like everyone is here now anyway…

**all of a sudden Miroku, Sango, and Kagome fall out of the sky onto the ground**

All 3: Err…hello. Jamie? Where are we?

Jamie: **sweatdrop** guess I jinxed us.

All: **fall anime style**

Jamie: Right…err…well…wanna go get something to eat?

Goku: YAY! YES! NOW! WOOHOO FOOD! UNPOISONED FOOD!

All: **sweatdrop**

Kagome: Hey Jamie, how about that new…buf…

Jamie: Eh…NO! Kagome! **Whispers to Kagome **

Look I've heard of these two before now…they eat at a b.u.f.f.e.t and there won't be anything left!

Kagome: **whispering as well** better than having to pay for 25 cheeseburgers…

Jamie: Good point. **Nods**

Kagome: How about that new Chinese buffet down by the bowling alley.

Goku: YAY!

**goes about to fly off when he hits an invisible forsfield and falls back**

JAIME! I WANNA EAT NOW!

Jamie: Okay. Just wait. Not everyone can fly.

**Yells** SILVER NIMBUS!

**a huge cloud gleaming silver comes flying out of the sky over to them**

((yah going through the forsfield…whatever))

This is the silver nimbus…just like the nimbus you so well know Goku…but this one isn't as stubborn and will let many ride it…just depends…and it's bigger.

**InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango sit on the cloud though not without the yelps and yells of both Kagome and Sango along with the double smacking on a certain monk's sore cheek**

Okay that's it. Be here next time on chapter 8: The Buffet!

**Goku is on the floor saying in his sleep "uh-huh"**


	8. The Buffet

Okay here's the chapter you've been waiting for…The Buffet! I don't own anything or anyone…'cept Jamie she's mine! Goes to get it copywrited and a bunch of other kids from fanfiction try to steal the document by playing tug-a-war. MINE!

Chapter 8: The Buffet!

Jamie: He'll never learn… **sighs**

Goku: NOW…can we go?

Jamie: **nods**

**they all go off until getting near the bowling alley there are many people here so they land behind a closed off building then walk from there**

**they walk into the buffet and sit down at a very long booth (can u imagine Vegeta sitting down in a booth with a bunch of other people together in a restaurant?) and ask for drinks here is the order in which they sit and what they get to drink,(on the side sitting so you can't c the buffet: InuYasha- (of course saw this coming) RAMEN BROTH, Kagome-chamomile tea, Sango-peppermint tea, Jaime-lemon tea, (Miroku TRIED to sit next to Jaime…but he er….did an almost unforgivable in her book and ended up sitting on the other side a rather large bump on his head and a red mark on his cheek, on the other side facing the buffet (of course) Vegeta-beer (can't wait to see how he acts after this hiccup, and Goku-err…..a kiddie cocktail (they had to go next door to red lobsters and pay for it just to make him be quiet sweatdrop and then of course Miroku who had just gotten water…(but he didn't know InuYasha put some of Vegeta's beer in it while he wasn't looking…did I mention this wasn't beer…it was actually Vodka…Russian….100…I wonder who's gonna be more mad Miroku or Vegeta….then again they'll both be drunk….wait Vegeta drunk I think the world is in danger AGAIN! Oh yeah and Shippo sat next to Jamie and drank some coca-cola. **

while the waitress went to get their drinks they went up…the others ran before Goku and Vegeta could get there so they could at least get something though it was quite a race

Goku: HEY! I WANT SOME NOW!

everyone in the restaurant looked up at them and decided to stay seated until the stampede had passed (baaad choice like there's gonna be anything left afterwards) afterwards they all went to sit down again Goku and Vegeta already half done by the time they sat down the entire contents of the restaurant were staring at the group

**when they were done everyone got up and looked from one to another**

Vegeta: So…who's paying? **hiccup**

Everyone else: YOU!

Vegeta: WHAT! Prince of I ALL I Saiyans PAY

Jamie: Will you shut up you big baby, I got it.

**puts a fifty, ten, and four dollar bills on the table**

**Kagome walks over and puts a five dollar bill on the table and second thinks about it and adds two more dollars to it**

Kagome: It's something. It's not exactly easy to wait them.

**leans her head in the direction of the boys**

Jaime and Sango: **smile** good point.

**everyone walks out of the buffet InuYasha and Vegeta yelling, Goku and Shippo talking, Sango, Kagome, and Jaime following behind looking very annoyed and a very sad and in pain monk his face covered in red blotches and hiccupping and swaying along the way**

Okay that's it. See you all next time in chapter 9: Out of nowhere T or D!


	9. Out of Nowhere T or D!

Hiya! It's time 4 the next chapter!

**takes a tape recorder that says " I do not own anything here except Jamie"** **she then destroys it** ooh maybe I'm lying…no I don't own them **sad face** **gets a bear trap (Goku and Vegeta), some ramen(hn…I wonder who), playboys(Miroku), and pictures of family members(Sango and Kagome), and a fox fur (Shippo)** hehehe a hunting I will go… **walks off**

Chapter 9: Out of Nowhere T or D!

(they're in a basement-like shrine belonging to Jaime's family)

InuYasha: Man am I bored.

Vegeta: Well…just look at this card.

**gives InuYasha a card that says if you want to find out how to keep an idiot busy turn this card over**

InuYasha: **turns it over **If you want to find out how to keep and idiot busy turn this card over

**turns it over again and again**

**Jamie takes it away and rips it in half and throws it away**

InuYasha: HEY! I wanted to know how to…

Jamie: STOP…Right there…I don't want to here your stupidity.

**Sweatdrop**

Sango: Well…hn…let's see…

Kagome: **whispers to the two other girls** **they both nod**

Sango: Truth or dare.

**they get in a circle**

Jamie: Let's see…Vegeta you're the oldest here…so let's see… **looks menacingly evil** Truth or Dare?

Vegeta: I am not afraid of anything! DARE!

InuYasha: Oh man you're gonna pay for that.

Jamie: **gives a malicious laugh looking extremely scary in the dim light**

Okay….here's the dare…Vegeta I dare you to

Oooh cliff hanger! Good luck holding on!

**Vegeta looks scared** NOOOO! WHAT R U GOING TO DO TO ME?

Jamie: **shrugs** I dunno.

**smiles evilly**

bye!


	10. The Horrible Ringing Dare and the Nowkn

Chapter 10

The Horrible Ringing Dare and the Now-known-but-previously-not-known-truth

Jamie: I dare you to watch the Ring….

Vegeta: IS THAT ALL!

Jamie: In 3-D…smirks

Vegeta: omg NO!

**a chair appears and a huge theater screen appears**

Vegeta: NO!

**ropes grab him and tie him to the chair and duck tape flies around his wrists till his body is totally bound to the chair**

**Jamie shoves a handful of dark beans into his mouth and he swallows**

Vegeta: SENSU BEANS?

Jamie: beans so you won't close your eyes.

Vegeta: Darn!

**everyone else walks out of the door as Jamie puts 3-D glasses on Vegeta and sets up a video camera to tape Vegeta**

Jamie: Have a nice scream. **walks out and locks the door**

**a while later everyone comes inside smiling widely as they see Vegeta his eyes wide open in terror**

Vegeta: Stop…the ringing!

**he is unbound as he flinches at every sound**

**the phone rings**

Vegeta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jamie: **picks up the phone** thanx a lot InuYasha.

(over phone) InuYasha: No problem. **walks into the room laughing**

Jamie: **laughing** o…o..hahaha….okay it's your turn uh….oh wait Vegeta is too scared…okay…hahaha….it's your turn then Goku…

Goku: Huh….me…um….okay….er….Sango. Truth or Dare

Sango:looks at Vegeta **quickly** truth.

Goku: Um…okay…tell us…uh…what do you think of **looks around closes his eyes and points randomly and lands on Miroku** Miroku?

Sango: HUH?

Miroku: Go ahead my love! You can tell them of our secret outings…..

Sango:** hits him on top of head with frying pan sweatdrop **he's a jerk and pervert! But….he's

CLIFF HANGER HEHEHE!

OKAY C YA' LATER!


	11. The New Unwanted Guest: Onigumo or Naruk

Yeah yeah okay okay here we go

Chapter 11

The New Unwanted Guest: Onigumo or Naruku?

Kagome and Jaime: Yes…yes….

Sango: he's not so terribly…horribly…horrible…and besides the fact that he's a lecher…he's a pretty okay guy.

Kagome: I KNEW IT!

Jamie: Uh-huh! D

Miroku: YES! OUCH!

**all the girls hit him**

Kagome and Jaime: SHE'S RIGHT YOU ARE A LECHER! JERK!

Miroku: **sigh**

InuYasha: Oh brother Miroku….hn…

**both Jamie and InuYasha freeze staring up at the ceiling after a second Miroku and Shippo and Sango stands the others staring at them**

Goku: What's wrong?

Miroku: A demonic aura. A strong one.

**Goku and Vegeta stand looking around**

Vegeta: What are you people talking about. I sense nothing.

Shippo: ah….how do you not…

InuYasha: Dammit….it's

Jamie: Naraku.

**both Jamie and InuYasha look at each other**

Sango: EVERYONE OUTSIDE! Jaime I need your help contacting kirara.

Jamie: I'm on it. **she jumps up and disappears through the ceiling as the others run outside**

Shippo: LOOK THE MIASMA! **a large cloud of miasma flies towards them**

Jamie: Back. **she's on kirara's back landing next to them all and climbs off**

GOKU…VEGETA STAND BACK!

Goku: but why?

Vegeta: I am not afraid of a IcloudI…

Sango: That's not just a cloud…

Kirara: **growls loudly**

Miroku: The miasma is a cloud of poisonous gas…you must leave.

Vegeta: NO!

Goku: We want to help.

Kagome: You'll be poisoned…

Vegeta: and are you telling me IYOUI won't be poisoned.

**Kagome, Sango, and Jamie sigh**

Jamie: Kagome send your sacred arrow into the miasma!

Kagome: RIGHT! **she does as Jamie says shooting her sacred arrow straight into the middle of the cloud**

Sango: Nice work Kagome! NOW KIRARA! **the cloud begins to disappear as a hoard of demons come towards them Naraku in the center of them all** **Sango and Kirara go up and Sango throws her hiritikoutsu**

**Sango's weapon destroys about 5 or 6 demons**

Miroku: SANGO GET OUT OF THE WAY! IT'S MY TURN! **Sango and Kirara move landing** WINDTUNNEL! **Miroku releases his wind tunnel as the hoard slowly makes its way toward it the rest of them moving away Vegeta and Goku staring at him**

Shippo: MIROKU STOP LOOK! **Naraku's poisonous insects appear to coming towards them, Miroku stops right before the first demon is sucked into the windtunnel** AH NO!

InuYasha: I'VE GOT YA' MONK! **InuYasha moves in front of him the Tetsaiga ready**

WIND SCAR! **he slashes his sword as the demons disintegrate**

Naraku: well done InuYasha. But you should know that there is much more to come than just those few demons.

Kagome: NARAKU WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Naraku: young pathetic girl…it is none of your concern. But you may start by giving me your shards of the jewel.

Kagome: NARAKU! YOU ARE TOTALLY DISPICABLE! I WON'T EVER GIVE YOU ANY OF OUR SHARDS!

Jamie: That's right… **smirks** Onigumo.

Naraku (Onigumo): WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Jamie: You are only a hanyou…we all know that you used to be Onigumo the thief. Now you are Naraku the… **smirks** hanyou.

Naraku: I AM NOT

Jamie: uh-huh. Naraku just give up and give us your shards. You do not deserve them.

Naraku: I am not an idiot.

InuYasha: Could've fooled me. **Smirks**

Goku: Vegeta I'm confused.

Vegeta: Kakarot, you are always confused…but this time I'm confused as well…but I'm sick of all this talking!

**he charges foreward to Naraku** DIE!

ALL: VEGETA!

Okee…scary…wait…maybe Vegeta will die….PARTY!….oh sorry all you vegeta-lovers….cya next time. United He Will Fall!


	12. Just to let you know

Just to let you all know this is the first story I ever wrote…haven't I gotten better! Yay! So I just put it back on here for the fun of it so there it is!

Hearts!

Kagome12

GOKU GO AWAY!

G: poke they tried to get rid of me poke

AH!


End file.
